Blademaster Gru'keth
"If you're not hurt, you're not learning!" ''- Gru'keth tells to most of his students or sparring partners. But the original statement was from his master, Unoki. Gru'keth is member of the Burning Blade and one of the few surviving tribe members known as the Mag'har , during his first arrival to Azeroth, his rising factors had brought him to put his skills between strength, endurance and speed to the test to a new world and for the Horde. Awaiting for new challenges for him and his trusty blade, Tetsuha. Appearance Upon the face of a orc that had seen better days, showing of age upon wrinkles and pattern of scars lays upon each side of his face. For such a face, leaves to show fluid hair that settles down near the shoulder blades, leaving his full beard connect with it. But to add in such detail, he picked in a few accessories that settles upon his face. Such as you see two crescent piercings down off his forehead. Around his mouth would see his tusks describing that they seem fake or they were coated. Holding metal pieces to resemble tusks, leaving people to guess the outcome. Down to his entire appearance, you would already catch a glimpse of how tall he is for a Blademaster. Holding just above eight feet and a few inches (8'3) in total, granting him a lean look. Though never intention on shying away his potential, given that he is well muscled when people would misplace him as "weak" (282 lb). Granting multiple scars as proof from his past or present fights he endured and muster through out his life. Personality Aside from his scarred appearance, Gru'keth seems pretty quiet though easy going when it comes to meeting others. Seeking to try out something new that benefits his interest or those he find interesting thus exciting to test his mettle with. But when it comes to battle, he would be set focus to how their opponents move, act or even react. Given opportunities through patience and precision to strike at his foes without them realizing. But aside from that, he take his fights seriously as it gets, but he can restrain his blows for he doesn't tend to bring them death less they deserve it. Though beware, he can be rare that he can get angry or upset, then he becomes a entirely different person. Though his demeanor seems calm, his tone can be blunt and wouldn't hold his tongue or his steady hand working against his blade. '''History' Early Life (2-8 years) Son of both Ugtoth Steelfire and Aso the Everflame, when the Iron Horde and the Fel Horde ended their reign, peace came in order to both orcs and draenei alike, giving them both time to raise their child to how they wanted him to be. At age 6, he began his training to fulfill his father's footsteps through handling a weapon and how to use it. Though two years later, they were called for a skirmish which they left their trust to their old friend, Unoki to teach Gru'keth further instructions. And from then on, they haven't been heard from since... A Reach (14 years) Six years had passed as his family were still not yet to be heard, his training with Unoki was harsh yet motivating, given him scars for discipline purpose. They had come to hear a reopening of Kosh'harg ever since it was defiled by Cho'gall and his pale orc minions. This would be Gru'keth's first time ever going to the festival, meeting all different clans coming at once. From all what remains from each clan to gather to chatter and laugh, he manage to see one orc that stood out above the rest. A woman, dressed in Shadowmoon robes named Grakona, tugging at her hood to hide from the world. He tried to get her attention but ran off out of panic. Lost into the crowd, he turn back to live out his day at the festival. Night hits as everyone departed, Gru'keth manage to hear a shriek for help. He followed, only to see a few orcs harassing the same woman that he met at the festival. Managing to intervene, warning them to leave her be, it wasn't long before they come to blows. Gru'keth, with the numbers were odd, managing to put up a good fight to send them away. Leaving Gru'keth battered and bruised along with missing both tusk, taking a breather. Grakona came and soon offered him a cloth to wipe the blood off his open skin, whispering thanks to him and introduced herself before the two departed. Giving Unoki to scold him for coming home dirty and bruised. The next day, Unoki lead him to the smiths, instructing him on how to make metal into blade of his choosing, which immediately chose a sword and started contemplating on his design with Gru'keth by himself. Granting ideas to decide on making his blade a longer blade, spending many days till two weeks he had finished his project. Proud of his hard work, feeling it's strength already as he first raised it and already he given it a name: Tetsuha. Reunion (20 years) 1. Trial of Body Six more years had passed with Gru'keth had muster his training between his own blade techniques and muster his hand to hand combat, he was proceed to his first trial. Gathering up his things to what he needed, Unoki went to warn him soon as he was heading off about some recent rumors of orcs disappearing, giving Gru'keth some thought that this might be a chance to find his parents before three weeks are up. He start off at Talador only to find that something was..off. A Draenei settlement seems to be forming a army, but not just them alone, a new form orcs within their arsenal yet it was hard to tell from who belong to what clan as they wear such a bright armor similar to what vindicators might wear. Though even the Draenei seem to have hold a different coloring as they are pearl like skin tone radiating with the light's grace. Taking upon curiosity, he subtly move to a gathering to see what was it all about. Soon he realize a vindicator call upon the prisoner, a orc that looks beaten up as two names were called, familiar to these names as the vindicator called his parents. Wearing light worn leather armor, drawing their blades out getting ready to excute the orc on the spot. Gru'keth confronts them to stop, standing before the army after asking why are they doing this, in response "All must obey the Light Mother". The vindicator request Gru'keth to join him which he then refuse, given Aso and Ugtoth to go after him, chasing him down the forest after stopping to confront them, taunting him to throw him off guard, but he knows better to be pestered, keeping himself on edge till finally they appeared and traded series of blows with their blades, the odds were once again not in his favor, given him series of scars upon his body. Keeping himself standing when things were going to be the end for him until Grakona and saved him the trouble to even the playing field. Managing to defeat them, the two retreated to lick their wounds. Gru'keth felt conflicted on his parents didn't seem to recognize him or themselves which given Grakona to comfort him stating that their people is under the influence of the naaru. Explaining to what has happened to her people and the draenei that had changed. Together, they sought to fight their way through the forest till they had run back to join with Unoki and warn him about the upcoming threat. For this war was just the beginning. The Test (26 years) 2. Trial of Soul The battle rages on between the faithful and unfaithful on both sides, while the fight was going on, Unoki insisted to have Gru'keth complete his trials. With the fight settles down, he brought him to their hut where he work on a braizer. Drawing out scented candles to bring Gru'keth under a meditative trance to be in touch with the spirits to be brought to trial for his creed. And to who judges it was not to be expecting: His family sitting before him along side their ancestors wrapped around him. Keeping his composure, he starts speaking: "I stand before you as not a orc, but a warrior to carry the torch through thick and thin as my family had done so long ago and their family before them. I stand now as your next to fight under your name with strength and honor till my very flame vanquished. This is my vow, through life and death, I am Burning Blade!" Given a stern look, no matter how much he see his family before him, anxious he is to just wanna tell them about everything he had done. But he know he would need to let go as much as it hurts him, he is no on his own from here on out. The spirits granted a nod of approval and bowed, including his family till finally they faded. Unoki brought his hand to Gru'keth's shoulder, bracing him as he knows how that feels. But they aren't far from done as there was the final trial need to be uphold and that is at the Throne of the Elements. 3. Trial of Will They ride to the very heart of the elements themselves to speak upon the furies. Staring to know no shaman stood beside the throne. Gru'keth brought himself to the center after kneeling down and pleas for the elements to hear his call. No answer remained, he started to remain to call upon the elements repeatedly till one manage to answer the call: Fire and it was no pleased to be called upon. Gru'keth quickly asked for his services to appease the flames. What in return, was he not expect out of such request: Kill one of your members. He was about to protest till Unoki drew his blade, drawing it against him. Telling him that his time would had soon come for him, destiny would had come to pass. It pained Gru'keth, but he would have no choice, the two squared off while the fire elemental watches with wicked amusement. They come blow for blow while they almost reaching upon death, the two made their final stand off and sending their swords to a clash, having Gru'keth plunge his sword through Unoki's chest. From his dying breath, he felt no remorse and told him that he was proud and do what he has to do to survive. His final words before his life left from this world - never forget. And so he took his master's blade and began carving in orcish letters right down the side of his blade to make sure those words would remind him of this day or his time here....or his sacrifices. The elemental laughs to such amusement, but remained his part of the bargain, granting it's blessing, bringing those words he made on his sword, turning them into a blaze before they faded. The elemental soon left Gru'keth alone as he stood there, but soon all he could ever do was to let out a wailing cry that echoes out the valley. A New World (32) The battle against draenei and the traitorous lightbound orcs starting to become a losing battle, the lands once flourished were soon turning to a barren wasteland. All it's inhabitants would have perished from if caught within the crossfire, stationed within Gorgrond to make their final stand against the menace. Gru'keth and a few others were ready to meet their end. Dying with honor had been better than being under a new master that go against free will, or so he thought. All of it changed as he was announced outsiders that were infiltrated around the area, curious he will be. Gru'keth checked it out, seeing a green skin (Which is grey *cough*) orc and his traveler. Listening in to what they had to say, found them that they had the nerve to command the mag'har. Would've been a death wish till Grommosh remembered what they were. Stating that they can help against our cause. Keeping his eyes on the two new strangers, Gru'keth couldn't help but wonder where they live and how are they are not dead or converted, if they say that is true, would this mean they would send us to where they live? His curiosity grew short for he notice the draenei had spotted us, seeking to make their final attack against the mag'har - including the High Exarch, Yrel. Thinking that this will given him the opprotunity to finally pay her back for what she did to us. But Grommosh had other plans, leading us to escape while he face the group alone let alone Lantresor to follow suit. Gru'keth tempt to follow to get his strike at the High Exarch, but Grakona convinced him not to. Making his final days in Draenor come to a end. Now Azeroth was now his new home for the Mag'har, making their mark well known for the Horde allies and the enemies to the Alliance, especially to the Lightforge. Relationships Family * Ugtoth Steelflame: Proud and strong warrior for the clan and father of Gru'keth. Dedicated himself to bring honor for himself, the clan and his family. Though when it comes to fighting, his aggression would be a loose cannon. Sadly his path lead to his downfall as he was succumbed to the light. And was put down by both Gru'keth and Grakona. * Aso the Everflame: Calm yet dangerous warrior when fighting, but a caring mother to Gru'keth. Her name "Everflame" was meant for her spirit that never flickers out no matter the dire battle comes in. Surprising that she could put up with her husband, but she manage to keep him in check. But even so, she was succumbed to the light's influence. Giving both Grakona and Gru'keth to put her down, giving her flame to be vanquished. * Blademaster Unoki: Teacher to Gru'keth, dear friend to both Ugtoth and Aso. A great mentor that Gru'keth looked up to him as a Grandfather regardless of how he grant him discipline. Helped him through and through till his trials begin under dire times within the war against the Draenei and Lightbound, his path ended with him and Gru'keth were force to fight under the elemental's orders. Slain by his own student, but died with no regret and grateful that his teachings didn't go to waste. * Grakona Darksight: '''Mate of Gru'keth and Mok'nathal of the Shadowmoon Clan. Her life had a dark past, granting her nothing but fear against her surroundings, till she met him. After he saved her against the orcs, she was ever grateful. Since then, fate has gotten them closer than ever after their time defending one another against the draenei and the lightbound traitors. * '''Zakeke: '''A Zandalari child adopted under Gru'keth. Founded in the streets of Zuldazar, he encountered him trying to steal his blazegrease, but manage to catch up with him to get it back. Instead of punishing him, invited the child under his wing and his new pupil. At first, it was a slight rough start to bond, but soon came close as father and son. '''Friends * Blademaster Koru'rok: '''Meeting a total opposite sides of a timeline, the two were at first not in good terms for their own beliefs of fel, they soon came to blows till Koru gotten the upperhand. From there, they were recovering and come to understand one another from their outlet, respected with one another to become friends and rivals. * '''Caasaria: A demon hunter with a bad attitude, the two met after splitting a conflict between her and another orc. Upon that, the two had fought to help her relief some anger. Though the victor manage to be Gru'keth, but their friendship had grown. Rivals to each time they cross blades, it will always be in good terms. * Zufaji: '''A large troll berserker but with a questionable personality, but what they have in common of showing what it means to be warriors. The two exchange their talents by fighting. Though it was a close match, Gru'keth took the upperhand. Earning his spot to be called "brother", stating that the Horde is family. * '''Bran'ath Dragonbane: '''Through most orcs, Bran'ath was a different occasion of his questionable nature. But to his aggression and attitude towards people, the two were in good terms when they had crossed blades in order to test their skills. After exchanging critical blows, Bran'ath had the upperhand. * '''Caewyn Strongspear: A human, born and raised to serve the Horde, making statement well known of her place within their ranks. Her demeanor can be straight forward to the Alliance, but a warrior at heart has caught Gru'keth's attention and decided to test her strength which she didn't disappoint. Weapons Tetsuha A large, 90 cm long, curved blade made out of true steel out of his homeworld. Bringing it to the best of care. Though a little closer, you would come across some engravement upon the flat part of the blade. In Orcish writing says 'Never Forget'. Unknown to why it said it or what it means, but to him, it's important. You'll find it sometimes sheathed, laying horizontally at the back of his belt, evening out the balance from the blade's weight. Blessed by the flames, granting upon activating by a single spark, with each strike on either across the ground or against one's metal, the blade picks up heat with each swing. Granting a combustion to disorient their enemies or granting them serious damage. Category:Orc Category:Mag'har Orc Category:Blademaster Category:Burning Blade Clan Category:Characters